


《奉旨发胖》-64

by Fengdong



Category: Fengdong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengdong/pseuds/Fengdong
Kudos: 10





	《奉旨发胖》-64

浮黎宫脚下，原本荒凉烦恼的市集已经全部被收整归位，集合在一起，平地修剪出了一处平凡的府邸——在神仙眼中或许是平凡，因为这里的建筑不用金玉玄铁，也丝毫不珠光宝气，神界各式样的东西向来都历历如新，万年都是这么个模样，这里的建筑却仿佛故意做旧一样，暗红的砖瓦上翠绿冬藤蔓延，漏下细碎的阳光。青石板路引人走入白石雕花的亭台，园林迤逦一路，一路笙歌燕舞，亭台楼阁之下是鲤鱼攒动的莲池，水动浮香。

园中人来人往，大仙娥乐呵呵地坐在关卡前收钱记名，来自五湖四海的仙家纷纷鱼贯而入，格外拥挤，但因为园林阔大，一路都有玩趣，所以分散开来后倒也不是很拥挤。

星弈看了半晌后，站在了人群的末尾，认真排队。前边人的议论声传入他耳中：“此处当真有趣，我前几日来了一次，今日请假不上班又来一次，听这里老板说，这本来仿的就是凡间的模样，我却不知道凡间已经这样好玩了。”

星弈身后的一个人绕过他，远远接话道：“东西还好吃！听说他们买断了兔儿神的菜谱，开了个膳房，里面还有各式火锅与炒菜、炖菜、汤食，甜口咸口与鲜口的都有！咱们神界吃了几百万年的点心与无味素食，说着要摒除口腹之欲，但是咱们都是神仙了，实在憋屈啊！以往没攀附上兔儿神的关系，连个火锅都没吃成，如今一定要吃上。”

前面的人激动地搓了搓手，又隔着星弈跟他身后那人传话：“还有各类绝版孤本小传！如今《冷酷帝君俏圆圆》与《冷酷圆圆俏帝君》都买断货了，听说这里还开设了免费的借书集，有这两本的精装版，据说是从凤凰明尊手上硬撬来的，十分珍奇。”

两个人越聊越起劲儿，唾沫横飞，不禁纷纷将视线投向星弈，企图打个商量：“这位兄弟，我与你身后的那位仁兄十分投缘，不知可否行个方便，您往前边而来罢，我往后头与这位大兄弟好好聊聊？”

星弈本来在打量周围风景，前面人把他肩膀一拍，四目相对。

对上了他漆如深井古波的一双眼——以及，视线往下后看到的，纹着天上地下独浮黎一宫所有的星辰图的华贵衣衫。

星弈面无表情：“请便。”

他面前的人哆嗦了起来，五指颤抖：“帝，帝——”

他身后的人也窜了过来，挠头问道：“你叫谁弟弟呢？这不礼貌，我来给这位大兄弟说。”

等他一看，立刻也傻眼了。

星弈比了一个嘘声的手势：“你们去我前面罢，我并不是十分急切。”

两个人根本没认真听他说话，一齐向他深深地鞠了躬，而后飞快地跑到后面去了——还不是星弈身后，而是直接跑去了队伍的尾巴处。

星弈挑了挑眉。他回头看了看那两人，明显是一副惊魂未定的样子，但过了一会儿，又开始兴致勃勃地谈论了起来。

离远了，声音也小了，但星弈耳力异于常人，他不想听，也难免这些话不照样顺着排成长龙的队伍飘过来：“此处当真有趣，我前几日来了一次，今日请假不上班又来一次，听这里老板说，这本来仿的就是凡间的模样，我却不知道凡间已经这样好玩了。我|擦，你看见了没有，刚刚是浮黎帝君下来排队了吗？”

“东西还好吃！听说他们买断了兔儿神的菜谱，开了个膳房，里面还有各式火锅与炒菜、炖菜、汤食，甜口咸口与鲜口的都有……真的是帝君！可他为什么要来排队？他不是咱们老板娘么？”

两个人的话如同九天瀑布一样急转直下，富有跳跃性，寻常人恐怕是听不明白的。

星弈抬头看了看天色，确认自己不是进了什么时光跳跃的结界——他回头看了几眼，忽然间福至心灵，队也不排了，而是去队伍尾巴处站定，找到了刚刚说话的那两人，不动声色地秘术传音道：“你们是托儿？”

路人甲：“……”

路人乙：“……”

路人甲擦了擦汗，低声承认了：“不要抓我们，是圆圆老板派我们来的，说这是一种营销手段。”

星弈和蔼地招了招手：“别管这里了，现在你的工作是接待贵宾，闲话不多说，给我开个贵宾通道，我去找找你们老板。”

半炷香时间后，星弈大摇大摆地越过排成长龙地人群，身后跟着一大帮子上赶着伺候的小仙童小仙女，目不斜视地走了进去。

进来之后，星弈随手找了个仙童抢了把扇子，抚扇冷声道：“你们都退下罢，我不用人跟着，也禁止任何人通报你们的圆圆老板。”

这一帮人便悻悻然地走了，彼此悄声议论道：“帝君是来查岗的！一出关就查岗，圆圆老板怕是完了。”

“是啊！老板今日仿佛在左拥右抱着小鸟们喝花酒呢！我看是惨了。”

星弈忍着回头把人抓过来询问的冲动，暗暗冷笑了一声，

那只肥凤凰嘴上说着想他，还敢私下里左拥右抱。

他决定了，若是当真看见小凤凰在干些登徒子的浪荡事的话，就抓起来搓一顿。若是变了小鸟还搓不听话的话，便去床上搓一顿。

他走着走着，渐渐觉得这园林布置得有些眼熟，仿佛是在哪里见过一样。无论是迂回婉转的游廊还是错综复杂的山石，他都像是曾在梦里相逢，携手和什么人赏过月亮，论过清风。这次他很平静，渐渐也明白了，这大约是小凤凰按照前世他们的府邸所重建的景象，毫厘不差，仿佛下一刻就能见到府兵来往，身着铠甲的将军凯旋，猎猎风起，吹散满庭薄樱。

他直觉往一个方向走，那里有一幢华美的红楼，他凭想象觉着那里该有舞榭歌台，小凤凰应当会喜欢，于是便这样过去了。他隐藏在一大堆人中，远远地便望见了正中布置了一个凡人的戏台，上边仙娥袅娜，正在翩翩起舞，领舞的便是小凤凰本人——他化了人形，穿了他最喜欢的红衣，带着半张面具遮面，循着丝竹声乐回转舞动，眼波流转。

一阙曲，从江南平调过度到塞北战歌，又从凡人丝竹过度到仙界瓮钟，一曲结合数钟风情，更仿佛将春夏秋冬也奏入了其中，变幻无穷而转换自然，舞者也跟着曲调，时而柔婉缠绵，时而充满力量，踏着入阵兵戈的声响，极尽张扬之景。那种妖异而自然的美让所有人都屏住呼吸，忍不住驻足流连。

他美好得正如同一个幻梦。

星弈站在下面，只看了一眼便微微怔住了。小凤凰还没有发现他，只是认真地跳着，那副神情和他当一颗圆球、给他跳胡旋时并无什么不同，这也是星弈头一次在小凤凰不知情的情况下，以旁人的眼光去看他。

怎么会有人觉得他的帝后不好呢？这只小鸟，怎么看，怎么都是五湖四海唯一一只适合当他帝后的小鸟了。

他这么想着，安静地站在人群中，等待着这一支艳惊四座的舞曲结束。中途，开始有人往台上献花，引风召来细碎的樱与桃花，浅粉与深红的花瓣交错，旋转围绕着整个舞台，幽香四散，仿佛画境。

星弈目不斜视，凭空画了个符咒——众人惊觉平地有风起，下一刹那，满庭鲜花盛放！

草木飞涨，天地微微震动，青天洒落无数纷纷扬扬的花瓣，如同落雪，浅青苍淡的天空也破开一角裂隙，透出明暖的阳光来，恰好便照在戏台正中，小凤凰身上。天空与风带来对上古浮黎帝座帝后的尊崇与祝福，万山同贺，万川同光。在场的人无一不觉得头皮发麻，险些都要因为这花瓣的旋风而失声跪地，众人不约而同地意识到了这种尊崇的来源——他们自发地散开了一点，离星弈二尺左右，而星弈面容恬淡，仍旧安静地站在那里，微微抬头看着台上的人。

这一下，小凤凰也看到他了——他的动作有一瞬的停滞，接着眼神立刻亮了起来，仿佛孩童终于等到了心心念念的玩具，又或是某个凄风苦雨的下午，终于等到长辈接自己回家——他知道这个人是为他而来的，此前的三百年不曾有，此后的三千年也不会再有。

风与花渐渐停歇，琴箫鼓瑟生放缓，一曲将终。领舞者跳了一支完美的舞，唯独收尾有点缺憾——其余舞者都谢幕退下时，他却一个人愣在了那里，眼睛紧紧地盯着台下的某个人，似乎是有些无措：下台，还是直接扑进这个人的怀里？

小凤凰摸了摸自己脸上的面具，有点犹豫。世人知道这个天庭文化娱乐场所是他这个“圆圆帝后”开办的，但在外宣传的是他低调入股，操控全局。出来跳舞撑场子，吸引顾客，这显然不是一个帝后应当做的事。他从凡间便学到了，当星弈的身边人，要不输女儿家，要懂的大局，端庄大气。

他脑子拐不过弯，积压了四个月的思念和等不到人的、微微的委屈冲上头脑，与理智权衡博弈着，那根弦拦着他不让他往下跳——然而，就当他要微微颔首，行礼按照往常一样退下时，他看见了星弈对他张开了手臂。

就那样站在人群中央，张开了手臂。星弈穿着他最爱看他穿的一件黑色华服，微微歪着头对他笑着，无声地叫他：“小圆圆。”

他立刻什么都不管了——理智的丝线在这一刹那绷断，他想也没有想，直接奔下台来，扑进了星弈的怀里，被他抱起来转了几个圈，笑着紧紧拥住他。周围的一切声音都离他们远去了，安静得只剩了彼此呼吸和心跳的声响，还有花瓣轻轻落地的声音。

星弈笑着低声问他：“愣着干什么？怕我找你算账么，谁给你的胆子在外边这么勾人？”

小凤凰差点没哭出来，根本没理他：“微兼，你出关了，都不提前告诉我！”

星弈摸了摸他的头，又捏了捏他的脸颊：“这也是给你的惊喜之一，小圆圆。”

星弈看了看围观的众人，低低地笑了笑，直接伸手将小凤凰打横抱起来，闪身消失在山水之后。

所有人都沸腾了——

光天化日之下，一向端肃冷漠的浮黎帝君为他的小鸟帝后号令万花盛开，捏个令天地变色的决如同玩玩似的，只为搏美人一笑！不仅如此，这个人还当众揣走了自家帝后，实在是无耻之极、登徒子之极！

————-

星弈并没有把小凤凰带得多远，他凭借模糊的印象，抱着小凤凰七拐八弯地走进了一处院落，推开了一间房门，而后将小凤凰摔去了床上。

小凤凰躺在床上，傻笑着看着他：“微兼，你还记得这里。”

星弈一面宽衣，一面扑上来将他压在身下，咬着小凤凰的耳朵低声问道：“不是特别记得，但还有印象，这是我们的卧房罢？”

小凤凰点点头，看着他已经褪了外袍，露出强健标致的腰腹脊背，脸有点微微发红：“是的，我们……我们第一次洞房，也是在这里，本来你不住这里的，你住主卧，这是我和你大婚之前住的地方，可是大婚之后，你就跟着我住过来了。”

星弈接着笑：“不是要破产了？明明办得好好的。”

小凤凰小声辩解：“两亿本金，每天只能赚回来三十万，可不就是要破产了吗，微兼。”

星弈示威性地掐了把他的腰，哑声道：“那你打扮得这么好看，出去给人跳舞，又要算什么呢？我吃醋了，圆圆。”他往小凤凰颈侧咬了一口。

小凤凰软着声音回答：“卖艺筹钱，微兼，你知道的，小鸟们别无所长，只有跳舞……”

两个人漫漫先聊着，如同寻常夫妻话家常，话题越扯越远，最终星弈扣着他的下巴吻下去。小凤凰闭上眼，放任他吻了一会儿，而后也开始手忙脚乱地宽衣，又腾出手来拉了帐帘。帐子是深红的，不怎么透光，这一拉仿佛已经入夜，天地间只剩下了他们两个人，以及炙热滚烫的呼吸。

没有人问话，也没有人说话。他们的交谈止步于此，长达四个月不见的时光中，积压的思念都在此刻悉数化作对彼此的欲望，不约而同地只想将彼此的骨血融入在一起，再不分离。星弈以几乎是粗蛮的力度把控着小凤凰的一切，而小凤凰也积极应和着，一把火越烧越旺，星弈忍得眼角发红，抱着小凤凰哄：“让我插|进来好不好？嗯，好不好，我的宝贝圆圆？”

小凤凰脸颊犹如火烧，没有吭声，却只是伸手引导着星弈，慢慢地让他体会自己、发掘自己。

两个人真正贴合的那一刻，彼此都是一声闷哼。星弈轻轻喘了口气，吻着小凤凰汗湿的额头：“没关系，别怕，我不弄进来。”

小凤凰却反手抱住他的脊背，有些委屈，眼泪汪汪地看着他：“为什么不弄进来，微兼？”

床榻震动着，粗重的呼吸声彼此交错，小凤凰有点受不住星弈这发狠一般的力度，声音断断续续，却异常坚定，撩着眼前的心底：“我，唔，微兼，我要你弄进来，我要给你下蛋的。”

他微微撑起自己的身体，抱住星弈的肩膀，要他吻自己的心口。他的指甲用了点劲儿，嵌入星弈的脊背，有一点猫儿挠似的微疼：“我到金丹期了，微兼，你弄进来，我给你生小宝宝。”


End file.
